


All Because of Lily

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Days prior to her death, Lily Potter makes a plan, having seen a future for her son which she does not want him to endure. With help from her true love, Sirius Black, she sets up things to improve Harry's future life





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Series of Firsts present…  
> All Because of Lily – Rating T  
> Chapter 01 – Lily's Preparations  
> Summary – Days prior to her death, Lily Potter makes a plan, having seen a future for her son which she does not want him to endure. With help from her true love, Sirius Black, she sets up things to improve Harry's future life  
> Pairings – Harry/Hermione, Adam G/Sophie G, James/Lily, Sirius/Lily  
> Inspired By - Broomstick Flyer's unnamed story.  
> Warnings – Contains mentions of abuse and mentions of minor character death, swearing, violence. Weasley, James Potter and Dumbledore bashing.

**Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow, Cheshire, England**

**28 October 1981**

The flushing potion was complete and was in a vial, ready to be taken. Lily knew that she had to take it but she was worried as she knew that she had mere moments until her husband, James Potter, was due to return from a visit to the pub with his friends, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, a group of people known as the Marauders.

Taking the courage to see how her life had been forcibly changed, not just by the husband that she despised, but was forced to marry, but her former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, Lily lifted the vial to her lips, ready to drink it.

As she was about to consume the potion, she heard a movement come from behind her. Quickly hiding the vial in her pocket, she stood up to see the man she truly loved, Sirius Black, her husband's best friend.

"Lily, you need to take a flushing potion." Sirius said, his face looking grave. "James got drunk and admitted that he and…he and Dumbledore have Obliviated both of us."

Lily was shocked at that. She knew from the feelings that she had whenever she saw Sirius alone was love, but she was shocked that James would work with the Headmaster of Hogwarts in Obliviating her love.

Pulling out her 10¼ inch wand from her wand holster that she had on her arm, she cast a spell at Sirius. Looking at the results of her spell, she was getting red.

"Siri, you…you have got both Repulsion Potions, Loyalty Potions and Love Potions in your system." Lily said, her anger fighting the rest of her emotions. "The repulsion potions are keyed to both your mother and your brother Regulus, the Loyalty Potions keyed to Dumbledore and James and Love Potions keyed to Amelia Bones. The love potions, had you had intercourse with Amelia, would have become self-sufficient."

Sirius got up and drank a vial that Lily offered him. Lily took the vial that was in her pocket and they both dropped to the seats that they had stood in front, memories coming back to them.

**Godrics Hollow Church, Godrics Hollow, Cheshire, England**

** 16 August 1979 **

It was twenty-five minutes until the wedding between James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Evans. Lily was sitting on a chair in the brides waiting room, shaking. She wasn't shaking because of nerves, but because something, to her didn't feel right.

She grabbed a shot glass containing a Muggle Vodka brand that Lily liked when her husband's best man, Sirius Black, came into the room looking really downtrodden.

"What is wrong with you Sirius?" Lily asked, having noticed his face. "I thought you would have been happy for James and I?"

"Leave it Lily. If I tell you what's wrong, James will find out and, to be honest, I don't want to betray my best friend." Sirius said, shocked at how Lily had been able to read him. "Anyway, after today, it won't matter."

"What won't matter Sirius? I swear on my life and magic that I will not tell James anything that you say to me." Lily said, her heart beating heavily. She realised that the problem with the wedding was that she was not in love with Sirius, not James.

"It won't matter Lily. James and his Love Potions have won the woman that I love…loved." Sirius said, hugging the redhead. Lily saw as the person who she actually loved, especially as she had been separated from her fiancé overnight.

Lily decided that she would choose Sirius, not James, and she would tell James that because of him using Love Potions on her. Little did she expect the next thing to be said from someone would be to make her forget.

"Obliviate."

**Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow, Cheshire, England**

** 28 October 1981 **

Sirius saw the woman that he truly loved stirring. Knowing what she had been through, he helped her onto her feet, knowing that she was about to go off on a rant that would rival Molly Weasley.

"THAT BLACK HAIRED CHILDISH BASTARD!" Lily said, her ears steaming with anger. "WHEN I SEE HIM I AM GOING TO MAKE HIM AND HIS FATHER WISH THEY HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"

"Lily, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, knowing that when James Potter returned, he would face something worse than Voldemort, he would face an angry Lily Evans instead.

"Because of Potters actions, I have had to endure two years of marriage to an arrogant, selfish, inconsiderate git." Lily said, getting angrier by the second. "Because he has thrown his lot in with that white whiskered wanker and bloody Pettigrew, he is going to get my son murdered, or even married off by way of Love Potions to Molly 'the harpy' Weasley's daughter.

"To top it off, because of that, Weasley is going to get the Potter fortune because her slapper of a daughter will make Harry give them it." Lily said. Sirius, knowing Lily was going to blow up again, decided to start rubbing her back. "Oooh…thank you Sirius. I needed that.

"Anyway Sirius, I had this dream last night, and in this dream, James and I will die on Halloween and Dumbledore will curse you into hunting for Pettigrew." Lily continued, enjoying the ministrations that Sirius was giving her. "And Harry will end up with Petunia and Vernon to endure several years of hell. And what worse is Dumbledore will…he'll make the daughter of my friend Sophie, Hermione…the wanker will make Hermione marry the harpy's youngest son instead of her soulmate, Harry."

"What…what if I try and stop overnight over the next few days?" Sirius asked, looking at the redhead. "What if I add an extra wand to fight against Voldemort and Dumbledore?"

"It won't work Black." Sirius heard from behind him. He turned around to see his friend, James, with his wand out. "It was very clever of you, putting in Veritaserum into the Firewhiskey."

James pointed his wand at his wife and his best friend. "It's sad to see that you have to forget everything again, but I can't risk it going wrong. It is all for the Greater Good." He said, casting the spell. "Obliviate."

Little did Sirius and Lily realise that it was not the real James that Obliviated them, but also, little did Sirius realise that Lily had her dream written down, along with her discovery of the Love Potions in her system, especially as it all came true…

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Story ID - 069


End file.
